


Something new

by Yenneffer



Series: He's a Pirate [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Captain Jack Sparrow is a company in himself, Drabble, Gen, Locker, slashy if you squint in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something haunts the Pearl- and her notorious Captain- even after escaping the Locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something new

If he could say anything about the Locker, it would be that it was most definitely something new.

Jack Sparrow had his Pearl, the beloved pirate ship, and it was not enough, like it used to be.

He had himself, and a pirate didn’t need anyone beyond that. There was a crew, but alas, there were lads here managing the Pearl, as well. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, and that had always been absolutely enough. He knows it isn’t the case anymore when he wishes even for the nagging voice of that bloody noble unpractical boy.

He is Captain Jack Sparrow, and he survives and pounces back to his piratey ol’ self when there’s an opportune moment: a wind around and the Pearl creaking, trapped between his feet and the sea. His other selves stay, though, and he wonders if the conflicting voices are something new or have always been haunting the Pearl.

That’s interesting. That’s very interesting.


End file.
